


Grown up conversation.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An accidents of sorts leaves Kayleigh and John having to have a serious chat about their future.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Grown up conversation.

" Well Johnathan, that was a wonderful night, don't you think ?"

" Of course it was "

" Why of course ?" 

" Because I had you there with me "

" Oh John, that was a lovely thing to say "

" Belle of the ball you were, and no mistake, prettiest by far "

" Thank you"

" Funnier, more easy going and better dressed than any woman there "

" You can stop now ." she said smiling .

" Stop what ?"

" All the flattery, you're already on a promise John "

" I am ?" John grinned.

" Of course you are, didn't you know ?"

" Well I had hoped, sort of "

" Good"

" Good" he repeated.

They sat listening to the radio, John glanced at Kayleigh, she was sitting back with her eyes closed. John turned the radio down slightly.

" I'm not sleeping John "

" Sorry babe, thought you'd nodded off "

" No, I'm just relaxing"

Kayleigh sat quietly for a minute.

" You know what ?"

" What ?"

" Since we got together, properly together I mean, I've been so much more, more ……."

" Relaxed ?" 

" No, well yes, but I was going to say content, that's it, I'm content , I'm happy with my, I mean our lives,...........are you ?"

" Yes, very much so, happy and content and looking forward to our future "

" That was lovely John "

" I mean it babe, I think I'm a different person now"

" I hope not John, I loved the one you were "

John just smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend. In the few months that they'd been together, he had become completely smitten, head over heels hopelessly lost in love, he knew that he couldn't live without her now, and he was sure she felt the same.

" What are you staring at ?"

" The most beautiful creature on God,s earth "

" Creature ?" Kayleigh looked down her nose as she spoke, but she was smiling.

" Woman "

" Thank you "

They sat quietly the rest of the way to John's, it was theirs now really, Kayleigh stayed there most of the time, but was still officially a lodger at her sisters, despite John's constant requests to move in permanently. She had told him she would move in soon, but he couldn't pin her down on a date, but he kept on trying.

Kayleigh had nodded off, John opened her door and kissed her on the cheek .

" Come on Sleeping Beauty, let's get you inside "

" Okay charming, but first ….." Kayleigh flung her arm around his neck and gently kissed him.

" That were nice love " John said, smiling.

" That my love, was a warm up, the night is young John. Come on let's get inside " 

John locked the car then hurriedly walked to get to the front door before Kayleigh, he quickly opened it and ushered her in. He locked it again and turned to face a mischievous looking little redhead.

" What ?" He asked grinning.

" Strip " 

" You what ?"

" You heard me John, get naked "

" You gonna join me then ?"

" No "

" What do you mean no ?"

" I'm not getting naked yet, but if you want me to later, you better start getting your kit off now Johnny boy "

John stared at her for a few seconds, not quite sure what she had planned.

" I'm waiting John "

" You're serious, aren't you ?"

" Very,...... you got something to hide John "

" Most definitely lady, most definitely" John was finding it difficult to keep a straight face.

" Go on then, get them off "

" Right " John soon stripped to the waist and was tugging at his belt ,

" Shoes and socks next "

" Eh ?" 

" Take off your shoes and socks next "

" Okay "

John did, and then stripped, he stood hands on hips, blushing slightly at being naked and aroused, standing in front of a fully dressed woman who was staring into his eyes. 

" That'll do nicely, follow me "

She turned and walked slowly up the stairs, the green material of her evening dress clinging to her every curve, she lifted it slightly so as to avoid stepping on the hem, her high heels and the seams of what John assumed were stockings, caught his eye. He followed her closely, fighting his every instinct to grab her and carry her to bed, and she knew it.

She pushed open the bedroom door, and walked over to the bed, smiling she indicated he should sit, she kissed him gently and knelt down in front of him.

" You don't have to ….."

" Shush,John, I didn't ask you to speak"

John closed his eyes, he ended up flat on his back, Kayleigh loved him more than she had ever loved any man, and she wanted him to know it, she took him to heaven.

Kayleigh stood up and smiled at him, he grinned insanely.

" Well, what will we do next, any ideas ?"

John nodded.

" You can talk now John "

" I can think of something"

" Can you ?"

John nodded.

" Would I be better taking this off do you think ?" Kayleigh stared him in the eyes as she pulled at the Emerald green fabric.

Again he nodded.

" Would you like me to take it off ?"

John nodded vigorously.

" You're gonna get whiplash John "

She reached behind herself and John heard the tell tale sound of a zipper working, she let the dress fall, she stepped out of it, she was naked under it, apart from her stockings and heels.

" Pass me one of our little rubber friends John "

John stretched back and fumbled a condom from his top drawer.

He sat up and started opening it, Kayleigh grabbed it and pushed John back on the bed, she spread his thighs a little as she stepped closer.

" I'll do it Johnathan "

" Jesus " John was near boiling point already.

" You relax, let me take care of things" she put the corner of the packet in her mouth and bit off the top, immediately she started coughing, and she spat out some foil and other " stuff ".

" Shit I got some of that in my mouth, oh that tastes vile " she took a drink of water from the ever present bottle on the side table.

" Give me another one "

John complied,

This time Kayleigh gently tore the packaging, she smiled as she accomplished her task.

" Right mister Redmond, time to get…...oh shit "

" What now ?"

" I've put my nail through it "

" You've done what ?"

" My acrylics John, I've put it right through it, that's another one burst "

" There's only one left Kay "

" Right gimme that then "

" Best if I……."

" No, I'm doing it John, I'm putting it on you "

Kayleigh succeeded the third time.

They had built up quite a bit of heat and were sweaty and out of breath when John eventually finished, Kayleigh had managed several times, the last one just before John finished. John looked down and got quite a shock.

" It's burst babe "

" What's burst,....oh you're joking " Kayleigh said.

" No, I'm serious " 

Kayleigh rolled on to her back, looked at John, then grabbed between her legs, she withdrew her hand with a look of disgust. 

" Shit, shit , shit " she repeated as she headed for the shower.

John followed, Kayleigh was ensconced in the cubicle frantically washing herself.

" Sorry babe " John said, as he tapped the glass door.

" Not your fault John, it happens "

" Can I do anything ?"

" Make a cuppa ?"

" Okay "

John made tea, and with a few slices of toast on a plate he headed upstairs. To his surprise Kayleigh was in bed. He placed the tea and toast beside her. John got in and sipped his tea, Kayleigh drank hers, neither of them speaking. Eventually John felt the need.

" Sorry babe "

Kayleigh squeezed his hand.

" It wasn't your fault John, I've heard of it happening, I wouldn't be surprised if I'd caught that one with my nails too "

" So what will we do ?"

" I'll get the morning after pill tomorrow, we'll find a pharmacy that does it, I'll be fine "

" We'll be fine "

" Uh huh, we'll be fine "

Kayleigh fell asleep surprisingly quickly, John took ages to get to sleep, he had a little over four hours before he woke again, he kissed Kayleigh on the forehead and went downstairs, he had a lot to think about, and a lot of decisions to make.

A little after nine, Kayleigh appeared, dressed and made up, John made her tea and they sat together at the bistro table at the end of John's garden, soaking up the early morning sun.

" I've phoned around John, there's a few pharmacies have it, so we don't need to hurry"

" Good"

" So will you run me over there ?"

" Of course, if that's really what you want "

Kayleigh stopped sipping her tea and looked over the rim of her cup.

" What do you mean by what I really want ?"

John took the cup from Kayleigh's hand and set it down, he then took her hands.

" Is that what you really want, going to get that pill I mean ?"

" There's no other option John, not unless I take the chance of getting pregnant "

" Would that really be so bad ?"

" A single woman in her late thirties, what do you think ?"

" I think you're not single for a start " John said tersely.

" I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like it sounded "

" I thought you wanted to have kids babe "

" I do John "

" But not with me eh ?"

" Yes with you, I'd love to have children with you John, you would be a great dad "

" Well then ?"

" Are you seriously suggesting that I let nature take its course, whatever the outcome ?"

" Yes " John shocked himself with his admission.

" Oh, right I get it now " 

" Get what ?"

" The Catholic thing about conception and stuff "

" This is nothing to do with that, absolutely nothing, this is about us and what we want to become " John replied sharply.

" Is it ?"

" Of course it is "

" Convinced of that are you?"

" What do you mean convinced ?"

" Just what I said, are you convinced in your mind that there isn't a bit of your religion nipping away at your consciousness, because I'm not?"

" That has nothing to do with it"

" Why then ?"

" Why not get the pill ? "

" No, why decide now that you want me pregnant ?"

" I haven't decided now, I decided a while ago "

John hadn't finished the sentence before he realised just what he said .

Kayleigh stared at him, her mouth open in shock.

" You decided, you bloody decided, am I to have no say in a decision like this ?"

" That isn't what I meant "

" Well what did you mean ?"

" I meant that a while ago, in my mind I thought about us, how I feel about you, and how I want our relationship to develop, and I thought it would be nice if we had children together , that's what I meant " John used a placatery tone as he spoke, it did nothing however to appease Kayleigh.

" And when pray were you going to tell me about your plans ?"

" I assumed you knew " those words were the Kayleigh equivalent of lighting the blue touch paper.

" You assumed I knew, how in the name of Christ was I supposed to assume something as important as that, you've never ever said you wanted me to have your children, that John isn't the type of thing you assume for fucks sake "

" We've talked about it, you know I want kids with you "

" Aye, I know now thank you for letting me in on the secret "

" I told you before "

" When ?"

" Lots of times "

" You might have thought it but you've never ever said it "

" I think you'll find I did "

Kayleigh glared at John.

" That's something I would never forget John, never "

" I told you when we took the four kids to the soft play in Chorley "

" You did no such thing John !"

" Remember, you said it's great having days like this isn't it ?"

" I don't remember ever bloody thing I've said to you John "

" Okay granted, but I answered by saying it would be nice to bring our own kids " John looked at Kayleigh and nodded.

" And that was supposed to tell me that you think I'm more than just a bit tail,........"

" You're not a bit of tail…."

" Don't interrupt me !!"

" I was supposed to take from that you meant kids we would have together?"

" Obviously "

" How obviously?"

" Eh ?"

" How was that obvious John ?"

" You know I love you "

" That's true "

" And I thought you knew I meant children that we, you and me would have "

" John, I'm your girlfriend, I have been for months now, and in all that time we have never sat down and had a grown up conversation about where we're headed "

" Yes we have, we must have ?" John sighed.

" Have we, so you remember us sitting down and having this very discussion do you?" Kayleigh pushed for an answer.

" No, I don't recall us doing that " He eventually said.

" I know you love me John, you tell me every day, but where are we headed ?"

" Marriage I hope "

Kayleigh smiled.

" So you do want me for keeps then ?"

" Of course I do darling, I need you like you wouldn't believe, I want us to be together for life"

" Why haven't you told me that then ?"

" I just ……."

" If you say assumed Johnathan, I will do you serious harm " 

" I just thought I'd dropped enough hints "

" You can't hint about things like that, they have to be discussed "

" I do try you know "

" Had you a timetable or was it a make it up as you go along sort of thing "

" Look, Kayleigh Kitson, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I'd like it in the not too distant future if we got engaged to be married, and subsequently I'd love you to be the beautiful mother of my gorgeous children"

" How many ?"

" Six "

" No chance "

" Two then, I'm not greedy "

" Did it hurt ?"

" What, when I fell from heaven ?" John quipped.

" Eh ?"

" Nothing, sorry, did what hurt ?"

" Telling me that "

" No, and I know I should have earlier "

" But yet again you didn't eh, even when you knew how important it was to us as a couple ?"

John took a deep breath and stared at Kayleigh. 

" Kayleigh……?"

" Don't you fucking dare."

" What ?"

" Propose, because that's what you were going to do "

" How in the hell ?"

" I told you I know how your mind works Redmond, so don't you dare propose, not now, and not in ten minutes when you think the moods changed "

" I thought you ….."

" Now isn't the time John "

" When then ?"

" Once we've finished this present discussion "

" Isn't it the one big discussion?"

" No, it most certainly isn't, my getting pregnant or at least taking the chance of it is in the here and now, any wedding would be in the future "

" But would………?"

" John !" Kayleigh roared," I told you, do not even think about asking that question now !"

" I need to know "

" Why, does it make a difference?"

" A difference to what ?"

" You wanting me to get pregnant "

" Of course not, I'd still marry you, baby or no baby "

" Even though you've never mentioned it before ?"

" We never burst a condom before " 

Kayleigh gasped. 

" I didn't mean that how it sounded Kayleigh ", Kayleigh tried to get up from the table, John gripped her hands tightly.

" Kayleigh, this happening has made me appreciate what we have, and how much more we could have together, and I want it all okay, you, a wedding, the family we both dream of, and us growing old and grey together, I want it badly okay, I'm greedy for it, I want it all and I want it now, and I don't apologise for that "

" And if I don't fall pregnant, what then ?"

" That's up to you ?"

" Meaning ?"

" We can write this off as being lucky and count our blessings, ………..or ?"

" Or ?"

" Consider it unlucky and try again "

" What if I wanted to wait, assuming I don't get pregnant?"

" Then we'll wait "

" You wouldn't mind ?"

" Of course not "

" I wouldn't get pregnant while I was engaged John, and I wouldn't get engaged while I was pregnant, I wouldn't feel right doing that "

" Even though you know how I feel about you?"

" It's not about how you feel about me, or how I feel about you, it's about other people "

" As in ?"

" If you and me got engaged now, and I got pregnant this month, they would say she didn't waste time did she, or words to that effect "

" Bugger them"

" John, one of the few things I have is self respect, I don't want people thinking that I trapped you by getting pregnant……."

" I don't ca……." John's interruption was silenced by Kayleigh pressing her finger to his lips.

" Please John, let me finish "

"Sorry babe "

" You don't see me like others do John, they see me as the perpetual spinster, the woman who would love to have been loved, loved to have married and dearly wanted to be a mother. Some might even call me desperate. And if we went to work on Monday saying we're engaged and then I do fall pregnant because of this mishap, it'll look to them like I got pregnant deliberately."

" I know you didn't, or wouldn't "

" I know you do darling, and I love you for that, and I know I shouldn't care what others say, but I do John, I have you now, and I want everything to be perfect, you me and the family that we'll have "

John sat for a while just holding Kayleigh hands and looking at her, his lazy smile on his face.

" So " he eventually said, " what do we do ?"

" I really don't know how to answer that John "

" Well it seems to me we have several options, namely ,a, we head for the pharmacy and get the medication like we initially discussed, b, don't go to the pharmacy and then wait until nature takes it's course, whether that's in two weeks or nine months "

" And if it takes its course in two weeks ?"

" I'll ask you to marry me " 

" And if it takes nine months ?"

" I'll ask you to marry me "

" And if I decide I want to go get that pill ?"

" I'll ask you to marry me "

" You seem pretty sure about your course of action John " Kayleigh smiled as she spoke.

" I've never been more sure about anything Kayleigh, never in my life "

" So basically…….."

" Basically I'm here to support you regardless of what you decide, and I always will be "

Kayleigh looked at John, she could usually read his face, knew what he was thinking sort of, but not today.

" Regardless of your own feelings?"

" No, not regardless of them, because of them, Kayleigh I love you, but at the end of the day, the decision is yours to make, I'll stand by your decision one hundred percent, what you want is what I want"

" What if this was the only time in my life that I got pregnant, and I took that pill, what then John?"

" We would never know, would we ?"

" No …….., we wouldn't "

" Does it have to be today you get it ?"

" No, not today "

" There is another option I've just thought of "

" What's that darling ?"

" We carry on from last night, go back to bed, later obviously "

" We'd still need to go out though, you forgot we've no little rubber friends left John "

John lifted Kayleigh's head up to face him.

" I didn't forget "

Kayleigh stared at this special man, and the realisation of what he meant suddenly hit her.

" Make it our choice, our decision, something we planned Kayleigh, something we both want , something magical."

" Our baby ?"

" Yes, our baby "

" It's a big step John "

" But you wanted it, you said ?"

" I do, …….it's just ……"

" Do you trust me Kayleigh?"

" Of course I do John "

" I swear on everything holy, everything I hold dear and on my word, that I'll be here with you forever, I won't do a runner babe "

" I know that, your mum would kill you if you did "

" True, very true " John chuckled.

" That's not the reason I'm hesitant John, I know the type of man you are, I know how honourable you are, how decent "

" Thanks babe ."

Kayleigh looked at John intently, he noticed her biting her lip, her concentrating look he called it.

" I need to be honest with you don't I ?" She asked.

Kayleigh's question took John by surprise.

" Yes you do " 

" You know I wanted this for years ?"

" Uh huh "

" Truth is John, since I thought I had a chance with you, it's sort of become an obsession, all I think about is you asking me to start a family with you, or of you asking me to marry you, it's all I ever think about, and now………."

" Now what babe ?" John asked softly.

" Now that it's happened, I'm scared shitless "

" Really ?"

" Yes really, now that you've suggested us actually trying for a child, I'm terrified John."

" Why ?"

" Because it's real "

John sniggered.

" Piss off arsehole " once again Kayleigh went to get up, and again John stopped her.

" I'm sorry Kay, I don't think it's funny, honestly "

" Even when we became a couple John, I was convinced something would stop us getting this far, I've never been lucky in love, and I didn't expect anything different this time "

" Thanks a million "

" That wasn't a dig at you, you've not exactly won the relationship lottery yourself have you ?"

" Oh I think I have, …...this time anyway "

Kayleigh smiled at him.

" You know what I mean though don't you ?"

" Aye, I suppose I do "

" I guess that there was a bit in the back of my mind saying it'll never get this far "

" But it has Kay, it has "

" Are you sure John, really sure it's me you want ?"

" Never been surer of anything anytime Kayleigh, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, I can't imagine anything else "

" As you children's mother I meant ?"

" This isn't a bloody genetic experiment Kayleigh, wanting you forever means I want you as their mother, and as my wife "

" I told you not to ask that John "

" I made a statement, didn't ask a question "

" Smart arse "

" Kayleigh, we are a couple, a couple who are madly in love with each other, and have been for a while, we both know what we have is special, and we should share that special love, share it with our children "

" Right " Kayleigh said, she pulled her hands free, and sat up straight, she looked long and hard at a smiling John. It seemed like an eternity before she spoke, but in reality it was probably only a minute or so.

" It boils down to two issues as I see it John "

" Right "

" The first one is, do I want to get pregnant by you?"

" And do you ?" John apprehensively asked.

" Very much so " Kayleigh replied. 

" Good " 

" Second issue is when ?"

" When ?"

" Before or after we get married, them's the two choices basically, as I see it? "

" I suppose it is "

" And that raises the original question about the pharmacy again, if the decision is after, then we have to go and get it "

" And if it's before ?"

" We don't bother, we take the risk "

" And your decision is ?"

" How about this John , I don't go and get that medication, and we carry on where we left off …..?"

" No protection?"

" No, not for now, but if my lady time arrives as normal in a fortnight, then we go back to using it until after our wedding "

" So you will marry me then, that wasn't a proposal by the way, merely an enquiry ?"

" Of course I will, that wasn't an acceptance by the way, only a statement "

" Smart arse " John chuckled. 

" What do you think ?"

" Like I said darling, the decision is yours and I'll back it one hundred percent "

" Will you be happy with that though ?"

" Very, will you be ?"

" Very "

" Good "

" Good"

" So ?" John eventually ventured to ask.

" So what ?"

" Wanna go halves on a grandchild for my mum ?"

Kayleigh laughed.

" Yes, but can I finish my tea first ?"

" Spoilsport "

" I love you John "

" Not as much as I love you " John kissed her hand.

Kayleigh sighed, and closing her eyes sat back and relaxed, she had found her utopia. It was all she had expected it to be, and more.

  
  
  



End file.
